


Yellow - Draft #1

by via_ostiense



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Remixed, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-08
Updated: 2003-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another flash of yellow, a yellow cloak like the one that had used to hang next to his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow - Draft #1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains incesty overtones (the remix does not).
> 
> Remixed by topaz_eyes into [Yellow And Red Make Grey (Colours At Twilight Remix)](http://community.livejournal.com/remix_redux/22329.html) for remix_redux V (2007).

The last time he’d seen her, it had been raining. A flash of bright yellow in the greys and bluish-blacks of Diagon Alley’s lunchtime crowds, and a glimpse of red hair when the wind blew off her hood. A blink to clear his eyes, and the driving rain had obscured everything behind his nose.

After that, every day he spent his lunch break watching the streets. Gladrags, Madame Malkin’s, Titiana’s Glamours, he visited each of her old favourites and discreetly interviewed the clerks. Questions: had they served a redheaded woman recently? Height—to his chest. Eyes—brown as burnt sugar. Build—as slim as he, with the slight curves of a tulip bud. No? A Memory Charm ensured no one would wonder why Percy Weasley was searching for a Weasley girl as if he hadn’t seen her in years. A split in the famously close-knit clan? Never. Percy was assiduous in cloaking his private life with silence and spells.

She hadn’t disappeared from the world; Molly explained her daughter’s absence from family gatherings with a whisper of illness and a worried expression. Percy thought she deliberately hid in her old room whenever he came by, and Fred and George joked that Ginny’s sickness every Christmas was now a Weasley Yule tradition. He never ventured up to her room or attempted to force his way in; he felt she would Apparate away, leaving him to explain why, exactly. Connections would be make—Gins was never present when Percy was, he never visited her, as far as anyone knew they hadn’t spoken in years. A schism in the family and his five brothers had been reared to be more protective of their sole sister than of their bookworm brother.

Owls were returned, letters still sealed. No hint of her on them; not the faint scent of freesia, not the marks left when someone handled the envelopes, turning them this way and that before tying them back to Hermes unopened.

It was raining again when he trudged home to his flat in wizarding London. Another flash of yellow, a yellow cloak like the one that had used to hang next to his. An illusion or a trick of the light and his wishful fatigue. He kept walking.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Yellow And Red Make Grey (Colours At Twilight Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091) by [Topaz_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes)




End file.
